


All_Alone.mp3

by ThanatosthatoneScout



Series: Lee Ahn: (Former) Ultimate Psychometric [3]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, 사이코메트리 그녀석 | He is Psychometric (TV)
Genre: Despairing Vacation 1.5, He is Psychometric Spoilers, I also wrote this after Bad.mp3 lol, Not Beta Read, crossposted from tumblr, mentions of an arson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:21:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24135001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThanatosthatoneScout/pseuds/ThanatosthatoneScout
Summary: (Well, what about your family, Ahn? You probably felt like you were protecting them, being in the Future Foundation)
Series: Lee Ahn: (Former) Ultimate Psychometric [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1741552
Kudos: 1





	All_Alone.mp3

**Author's Note:**

> Set after Bad.mp3 but still in the Prologue End.
> 
> There are (kinda) spoilers if you count the fact that Ahn's parents died in a fire. Other than that, that's all.
> 
> Inspired from the chatroom lmaoooo thanks Sami.
> 
> (The brackets are his thoughts in Korean, parenthesis are from the chat and in Japanese)

( _Mhm...well. I think it might be good to have something Osomatsu-san_ )

There was a time where Ahn would ignore any questions about his family, considering the arson that happened was quite a case. Corruption, unsafe infrastructure, and god knows what else was happening.

( _Well, what about your family, Ahn? You probably felt like you were protecting them, being in the Future Foundation_ )

Not all questions but this fucking question; this fucking question that Osomatsu just asked. Granted, Ahn wasn't blaming the man; he was asking a harmless question.

It still stung; he misses his parents dearly. Oh so dearly. If they saw him now, maybe they would be proud that he ended up on the side of justice. The side that his father ended up on.

Maybe, he mentally snorted as he typed a reply back, he wouldn't end up in this place. Then again, who knows if the world would've gone to shit?

( _... I don't..._

_Not really..._ )

The fire that took his parents; he remembered the fire as if it were yesterday. They were in the elevator to go adopt a dog; it was Ahn's birthday and he _begged_ his parents for an actual dog. To go to the shelter and find a cute dog to adopt.

He was only 6. He wouldn't have known then, in hindsight. He was only a kid.

Smoke. The elevator. The security guard and his parents helping him out--oh God his parents!!

He reached out, his tiny arms trying to hold onto his parents' hands. He had to save his parents he had to, he couldn't--Snap, went the rope and elevator went down and down.

That was the last time he saw his parents.

( _..._

_sorry._ )

After the fire happened, Ahn was alone; he mourned for his parents. His head hurt. A lot. He couldn't remember the funeral very much other than praying and random people being there. Maybe they were his relatives, but they never took him in. That Hyung did, but Ahn wasn't so sure if he counted as family anymore.

.... He was alone. Alone, alone, alone. He had no one to turn to: not the church, not the police, and certainly not the adults at school. He couldn't rely on anyone anymore.

Kids his age shouldn't have to feel like that, yet he was forced to when his family was ripped from him.

He cried. A lot. He wanted his parents back, 6 year old Lee Ahn just wanted his fucking parents back.

( _..._

_it's okay. you didn't really know._ )

Time has tried to heal the wounds, God knows that he's trying his best to live in this world. The cruel world, the world that's falling apart because of _despair_ and--maybe it was better that his parents didn't see the world gone to shit.

The world losing its color, going black and white; hope versus despair. A war that he wished he could protect his parents from.

[But I still miss you, Mom and Dad.

Rest in peace.

I love you.]

**Author's Note:**

> lmao hit me up on @2younguwus or if you're into Tumblr RP, @pxychrometrics


End file.
